1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical probe system that uses an optical probe to produce an image of an optically scanned intracavitary region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-126115 discloses a related art adapted to an optical probe system that uses an optical scanning probe to observe a living tissue in enlargement.
According to the related art, light is scanned even in a depth direction so that an image in the depth direction can be produced.